Their Action
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Humor fic with EXO characters. Mianhamnida jika kurang lucu*bow*


**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan punya author. Author gak mau ngaku-ngaku takut diinjak naga Kris, di wushu Tao, ditengelemin sama Suho, dituain(?) sama Lay, dibakar Chanyeol, dibutain sama Baekhyun, dibawa ke mars sama Kai, dikubur sama Kyungsoo, di tornado Sehun, di pentalin ke gunung sama Luhan, disamber geledek sama Chen, apalagi dibekuin sama Xiumin. Nggak ah makasih XP**

**Rating : Just T**

**Cast : All member EXO with pendukung(?)**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : OOC tingkat akut, GaJe, Humor gagal, Typho(s), Yaoi dikit, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Bingung bikin summary kayak gimana#pletak**

**Yang pasti ini cuman buat lucu-lucuan aja yah :D agak mirip dengan yang UTS.**

**Their Action**

**By**

**Kim Hanny**

**-oOo-**

Action pertama : Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh masing-masing member EXO jika mereka melihat seorang anak lelaki kecil yang imut menangis mencari ibunya?

**Sehun** : Kabur, pura-pura gak tahu dan gak ngeliat.

**Luhan** : Ngedeketin anak tersebut, menenangkan anak tersebut dengan memberikan Bubble Tea. "Kamu mau jadi adiknya kakak kan?" sambil tersenyum lebar dan membawa (paksa) anak tersebut kerumahnya.

**Tao** : Ngedeketin anak kecil tersebut, menenangkannya hingga berhenti menangis. "Udah gede, jangan nangis dek," lalu ninggalin sang anak tersebut sambil masang wajah innocent.

**Kris** : Ngedeketin itu anak kecil "Heh jangan nangis! Berisik woy," dan sang anak pun menangis makin keras karena dimarahi oleh om-om gak jelas.

**Suho** : Ngedeketin anak tersebut, memangkunya sembari menenangkannya. Lalu membantu mencari ibu sang anak kecil tersebut hingga ketemu.

**Lay** : "Bu anak ibu lagi nangis tuh," ucapnya pada sembarang orang dan kemudian kabur dari sana.

**Kai** : Masang headphone, bersiul dan jalan terus. Pura-pura gak ngedenger tangisan sang anak kecil tersebut.

**Kyungsoo** : Sama dengan Suho tapi "Ongkosnya bu 100.000," sambil nadahin tangan pada ibu sang anak tersebut.

**Chen** : Membawanya ke kantor polisi terdekat. Gak mau capek yang penting udah nolongin.

**Xiumin** : Diem disana lama, pas ada orang yang nolongin sang anak tersebut "Duh, padahal udah mau aku tolong tadi," mikirnya kelamaan.

**Baekhyun** : Ngedeketin si anak, nenangin si anak tersebut hingga berhenti menangis. Terus ngambil ice cream dari tangan si anak. "Dek, karena kakak udah nenangin adek jadi ice creamnya buat kakak yah." Dan pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang nangis nunjuk Baekhyun sebagai pencuri ice cream.

**Chanyeol** : Ngedeketin sang anak terus "AYO AYO ANAK SIAPA INI? PUNYA ANAK KOK DITINGGALIN SIH, KALO GAK ADA YANG NGAMBIL DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT ANAK INI BERHAK JADI ANAK SAYA YAH," teriaknya yang langsung membuat banyak orang berpura-pura jadi ortu sang anak. Maksud mereka ngejauhin sang anak dari Chanyeol yang agak emph... unik.

Action Kedua : Apa yang akan member EXO lakukan jika secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman mereka hingga mengenai baju seorang bapak-bapak?

**Kris** : "Pak, kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong! Lihatkan ice kopi saya jadi tumpah, untung saya lagi baik hati kalau enggak bapak udah saya marahin habis-habisan," dan setelahnya Kris pergi. Meninggalkan si bapak yang cengo. Yang salah emang siapa yah?

**Tao** : "Duh maaf pak saya gak sengaja," sambil membungkuk.

"Tapi gara-gara adek baju mahal saya basah dek, adek harus ganti ru-"

"Bbuing-bbuing,"

"Gak apa-apa adek manis, om juga yang salah sama adek, gak liat jalan ehehe~ adek imut deh," si bapak jadi ganjen. Gak tahu kalau ada pacarnya si Tao, si bapak pasti udah dipukulin ampe babak belur.

Menggunakan Bbuing-bbuing sebagai senjata andalan (gak mau rugi ngeluarin uang)

**Chen** : "Maaf pak gak sengaja," lalu pergi ningalin si bapak yang cuman bisa mingkemin bibir.

**Xiumin** : "Maaf pak, saya gak sengaja," membungkuk sopan.

"Gak sengaja gimana? Jelas-jelas adek yang salah, baju saya yang mahal ini jadi basah begini. Ganti rugi donk"

Xiumin pun menumpahi bajunya dengan minumannya.

"Nah sekarang baju saya juga jadi basah, jadi kita impas pak. Udah yah pak, saya ada urusan," lalu pergi ningalin si bapak yang berusaha mencerna kejadian tersebut.

**Sehun** : "Bukan saya pak, tuh orangnya yang ngedorong saya jadi numpahin minuman saya ke baju bapak." Lalu kabur dengan wajah watados.

**Luhan** : "Maaf pak, Luhannie gak sengaja," sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tapi baju mahal saya jadi basah begini dek, ganti rugi donk satu juta nih harganya,"

Luhan mulai menangis.

"Hiks maaf pak, Luhannie gak punya uang sebanyak itu hiks Luhannie ingin gantiin baju bapak tapi Luhannienya gak punya uang huweee,"

"Duh cup cup jangan nangis dek, ya udah gak apa-apa. Nih uang buat adek, tapi jangan nangis lagi yah," Luhan ngangguk dan si bapak pun langsung pergi.

"Woaahhh ternyata akting Luhannie hebat, bisa dapat uang lagi. Kyaaa~ mau ikutan casting ah minggu depan lalalala~,"

**Suho** : " Maaf pak saya tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke baju bapak," membungkuk maaf pada si bapak.

"Minta maaf aja gak cukup dek. Ini baju mahal, adek harus ganti rugi,"

"Kok gitu pak, saya kan sudah minta maaf dengan tulus sama bapak. Memaafkan itu perbuatan yang mulia di mata Tuhan pak, tapi jika bapak tidak memaafkan justru akan dibenci Tuhan. Coba bapak dengarkan kisah dari bla bla bla,"

"Iya iya bapak maafin kamu dek," dan si bapak pun pergi menghindari ceramahan dari Suho.

**Lay** : "Duh maaf pak saya gak sengaja," sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Tapi baju saya basah nih dek, baju mahal lagi. Ganti rugi donk,"

"Eh... Pak Wahyu(?)," sambil nunjuk si bapak.

"Siapa pak Wahyu? Nama saya Rustam dek,"

"Eh iya pak Rustam, udah lama gak ketemu yah pak,"

"Emang saya kenal sama adek?"

"Ih masa bapak lupa, saya ini anaknya pak Luri teman bapak Rustam dulu."

Berpura-pura kenal dengan si bapak sampai si bapak lupa minta rugi saking lincahnya Lay memainkan kata-kata.

**Kai** : "Maaf yah pak saya gak sengaja, saya lagi buru-buru nih," lalu pergi secepat kilat dari pandangan si bapak.

**Kyungsoo** : "Maaf pak, saya gak sengaja." Sambil membungkuk dan bersihin baju si bapak sama tisue.

"Tapi gara-gara adek baju mahal saya jadi ada nodanya, adek harus ganti rugi satu juta,"

"Duh, pak kalau nodanya segini cukup direndam memakai deterjen Ri*so anti noda cair, setelah selesai beri sedikit cairan dari Ri*sonya ke noda dibaju bapak, setelah itu lalu dikucek pasti hilang nodanya pak. Harganya juga cuman seribu pak, murah dan hemat banget kan pak? Kebetulan saya gak bawa uang receh, jadi uang beli deterjennya sama bapak aja dulu. Kalau kita ketemu lagi nanti saya ganti, udah yah pak bye-bye," dan Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan si bapak yang cuman bisa mangap-mangap gaje.

Chanyeol : "Duh, pak maaf gak sengaja,"

"Gak sengaja gimana sih dek, makanya kalau jalan pake mata donk,"

"Eh ini si bapak bodo amat, si Amat aja gak sebodo bapak pak. Dimana-mana jalan tuh pake kaki pak gak pake mata. Emang bapak kira saya Spongebob yang bisa jalan pake mata, duh kenapa hari ini apes banget yah diriku," mulai berjalan pergi ningalin si bapak sambil berguman gak jelas. Ningalin si bapak yang diam gak tahu harus ngomong apa.

'**Emang benar sih kata tuh anak,'** batin si bapak.

**Baekhyun** : "Aduh... maaf pak aku gak sengaja," sambil bungkukkin badan.

"Minta maaf mah gampang dek, tapi lihat nih gara-gara adek baju mahal saya jadi kotor gini. Adek tahu gak harganya berapa, ini baju harganya sejuta dek."

"HAHAHA bapak mau nipu saya yah? Satu juta dari gunung merapi pak? Baju kaya gitu mah di tanah abang(?) juga banyak pak cuman 20.000an doank, kalau mau nipu saya pinteran dikit donk pak HAHAHA," dan Baekhyun pun pergi ninggalin si bapak yang speechless.

'**Kok dia tahu nih baju harganya 20.000an dan beli di tanah abang,'** batin si bapak.

**TBC**

**Lanjut atau cukup segini?**

**Review Please**


End file.
